Rainbow Dash Garmadon
by LloydandNyaLover101
Summary: After Lloyd finds out he has a daughter that's in Equestria, what'll happen? Will Rainbow Dash and Lloyd meet or will Ninjago be plunged into Darkness? Find out! No flames! Picture belongs to Venomari19!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

The Mane Six walked into the castle's throne room. Two hours into the meeting, Rainbow fainted. Everyone gasped. Twilight went to Celestia and told her they would bring Rainbow Dash to her room. Once they set her on her bed, Fluttershy put a hoof to Rainbow's forehead, but pulled it back and shrieked.

''Fluttershy! Are you OK!?'' Twilight asks

''Yeah, but she burned me.'' She whispered. Applejack walked to her and put her hoof to Rainbow's arm.

''EEP!'' She shrieked

''That's odd.'' Twilight says looking threw her books. And something similar was going on in Ninjago City.

**_The Ninjas' Room_**

Lloyd looked at himself in the mirror.

''I still don't get why we have to attend these weird ceremonies.'' He says

''Well, we are the heroes of Ninjago.'' Cole says. As they were walking in the hall, Lloyd suddenly collapsed.

''LLOYD!'' They screamed. Kai kneed to him and put his hand to his forehead, only to scream in pain. The others looked at him amused.

''What?'' He squeaked

''Nothing. Let's get Lloyd to our room.'' Cole says reaching to get Lloyd. Kai grabbed his hand.

''We can't touch him!'' He says

''Why?'' A gold aura went from Lloyd causing them to cover their eyes.

**_Rainbows' Room_**

A gold aura went from Dash making the girls cover their eyes. When it faded Rainbow was still herself and awake. But instead of her magenta eyes, they were emerald green. The girls gasped.

''What?'' Rainbow asks. AJ points to her eyes and Dash looks in the mirror.

''What the hay?!'' She screamed. She closed her eyes and opened them again, they were their normal color.

''What's going on?'' Celestia asks coming in with Luna behind her. Rainbow sits down and puts her head in her hooves.

''What's happening to me?'' She whispered

_**Hallway** _

Lloyd stirred and sat up. The other's looked at him concerned.

''What happened?''

''You kinda passed out.'' Jay says simply only to get hit in the head by Zane. Lloyd looked at his hands.

''I did?''

''Yeah.'' Lloyd got up and put his hands against his sides of his head. He kept muttering 'no'. He ran to his room and they followed. He was sitting on his bed and in his hand was a letter.

_Dear Lloyd, _

_I'm sorry I left you, but I had no other choice. By the way, we have a little daughter named Rainbow Dash. She has rainbow hair and magenta eyes. She's beautiful. I wish we could be a family, but I had to leave to Equestria. It's where I'm from. I never told her about you, I really want to though. _

_That night, someone spiked the drinks, that's why you didn't see me in bed. I love you and Rainbow. She has grown into a beautiful girl. I wish you could see her. I really hope we could meet again but you're in Ninjago and I'm Equestria. There's no way we could meet. _

_Love,_

_Firefly _

Lloyd's eyes glistened with tears.

''YOU'RE A FATHER?!'' Kai screamed. Lloyd nodded with tears streaming down his face. _'Firefly..' _Lloyd thought sadly. He got up and walked to his parent's room. Misako was reading with Garmadon when Lloyd came in.

''Lloyd, why are you still here? And with tears?'' Misako asks. Lloyd hands her the letter and Garmadon reads with her. When they finished, they looked at Lloyd. He had his head down and he had tears streaming again.

''Oh Lloyd.''

* * *

_**So, Rainbow Dash is daughter of Lloyd and Firefly. Where is Firefly? How will Sensei Wu react? Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 Firefly_**

A girl walked up to a bakery and walked in. She took her hood off to reveal rainbow braided hair and magenta eyes.

''Can I help you?'' The store owner asks. The girl walked to the desk.

''No, but do you know where the Ninja live?'' She asks. The owner's eyebrow raise.

''Why?''

''I need to see the Green Ninja.''

* * *

Lloyd was curled up in a ball crying his eyes out. The four boys huddled.

''He's heart-broken! What do you think we should do?'' Zane asks. They look at him.

''We-'' Kai started

''ANYONE HOME?!'' A female's voice yelled. They exchanged looks and then looked at Lloyd. He was still crying and didn't hear the call. They shrugged and ran onto the Deck. Standing there was a girl about the same age as the Ninjas. She had braided rainbow hair, magenta eyes and a black cloak.

''Who are you and how did you find the Bounty?'' Kai asks reaching fro his fire blade. She flinched. She raised her hands making her cloak fall off. She was wearing a green tank top with denim skinny jeans and black boots. Her hair went to her lower back.

''There is no need for that!'' She says. He lowered his blade and put it away.

''Who are you?''

''I am Firefly. I wish to speak to Lloyd.'' They gasped. Jay zoomed to get Lloyd while Kai lunged at her. Cole and Zane held him back.

''You broke his heart you know!'' He growled. Firefly's eyes went wide.

''I don't want to though!'' A deep voice complained. Lloyd being dragged by Jay. Jay turned him around so his back was facing Firefly.

''Can you turn him around?'' Kai asks

''No.'' Jay says panting

''Lloyd, turn around.'' Cole commands

''No.'' He replied. Firefly held her giggle back. She walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

''Please?'' She says

''Firefly?'' He turns around and found her smiling. He smiled and picked her up. He spun her around. She giggled and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and the others were gathered in the throne room.

''You have to be reunited with your family, or else, Ninjago will be plunged in darkness, forever.'' Luna explained. The Mane Six's eyes went wide.

''What about us? Can we go?'' Twilight asks

''I'm afraid you can't. If all of you go in, it will upset the balance there.'' Celestia replied. Rainbow walked to the portal.

''You only have a month before the clock reaches midnight, Ninjago will be plunged into darkness, and there will be no way to restore the light. Now go, you have to start training.'' Luna says

''Training?'' The others chorused. Celestia nodded. Rainbow took a deep breath and walked in, waiting for the things to come.

* * *

**_YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
